


An Obligatory Loki in Chains Fic

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because Loki in chains that's why, Fluff and Smut, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, War Prize!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All yours."</p>
<p>Sif handed him the chain, attached to an overly proud looking Jotunn runt, the one who’d been giving them more trouble than entire armies of full fledged frost giants ever could. He was beaten and bloodied, nothing worse than the injuries Thor had. He couldn’t help but wonder how his men had finally managed to capture and put the magic stifling cuffs and collar on him. He gave the chain a tug, making the runt stumble forward and temporarily knock the cool expression from his face. He regained himself quickly, looking Thor right in the eyes, almost challenging him to keep eye contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Obligatory Loki in Chains Fic

"All yours."

Sif handed him the chain, attached to an overly proud looking Jotunn runt, the one who’d been giving them more trouble than entire armies of full fledged frost giants ever could. He was beaten and bloodied, nothing worse than the injuries Thor had. He couldn’t help but wonder how his men had finally managed to capture and put the magic stifling cuffs and collar on him. He gave the chain a tug, making the runt stumble forward and temporarily knock the cool expression from his face. He regained himself quickly, looking Thor right in the eyes, almost challenging him to keep eye contact.

"You have a name, Jotunn?"

"Of course I do," he said with a smirk.

Thor sighed in annoyance, working his jaw. “You are in no position to play games with me. Give your name, or I will have to give you one.”

He smiled now, tilting his head. “What name would you give me? Perhaps it would be better than my own.”

He grabbed the collar and yanked the runt close to his face. “Your name.”

"You’re no fun."

Thor growled.

"Laufeyson. Loki Laufeyson, heir to to the kingdom of Jotunheim." Loki sighed, "or what’s left of it at least."

Thor released the collar, smiling at Loki before he could stop himself. “Better.”

-

Loki was laid out on Thor’s bed, his armor and clothing torn away so Thor could tend to his injuries and clean him up, his chained hands pinned above his head by Mjolnir. Thor stood, twisting the damp rag between his hands as he surveyed his prize.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at him. “Am I to your satisfaction,  _my lord?_ ”

Thor shrugged and turned away, walking towards the corner to toss the rag back in the bowl of dirty water. “A bit thinner than I’d like, but that can be looked over.” He pulled a pear from a bag of food he had, grabbing a small knife along with it before he started walking back towards Loki.

"I hope my ribs will not hinder your enjoyment of my body.” He arched his back, twisting his body and fluttering his eyelashes up at Thor.

Thor grinned, dropping to his knees beside Loki. He sliced into the pear, eating the first piece. “Not at all.”

He gave the next slice to Loki, feeding it to him carefully. Loki locked eyes with him, his stare unwavering as Thor continued to slowly feed him. A drip of juice hung on Loki’s lip, sliding slowly to the corner of his mouth. Thor swiped it with the pad of his thumb, lingering there. He nudged the tip of it between Loki’s lips, letting out a breath as a soft tongue slid over his skin. He pushed his thumb in farther and Loki began to suck, his cheeks hollowing.

"You’re strangely cooperative for a captive.”

Loki turned his head, forcing Thor to pull his thumb from Loki’s mouth so he could speak. “I don’t have much to fight with, obviously.” He twisted his bound hands a bit for emphasis. “And there are  _far_  worse fates to suffer,” he added with a leer.

Thor raised a brow at him. “I could just kill you when I’ve had my fill of you.”

"You won’t."

"How do you know that?"

Loki smiled. “First, you’re too noble to kill someone who can’t defend themselves.”

"I could release you, give you a fair fight."

"You wouldn’t do that either."

Thor laughed lightly. “And why is that?”

Loki’s smile turned vicious. “Because I’d kill you, then. And we can’t have  _that_ , can we?”

“ _Ah_ , that is something I’d expect a captive to say.”

“ _Second_ ,” Loki continued, his smile turning seductive, “after you have me, you’ll never want to let me go.”

Thor felt his eyebrows creep high on his forehead. “Is that so.”

"It is, my lord."

The tone of Loki’s voice, the look on his face as he spoke sent a spark of arousal straight to his cock. Loki’s eyes flicked down as he spread his legs apart, a silent invitation that made Thor’s heart beat a little faster. 

Thor stripped off the rest of his armor and settled between his legs, his cock twitching and hardening as he pressed their bodies together. Thor’s slid his hands down the front of his thighs, following the directions of the lines there up to his hips, pressing his fingertips into his skin. Loki sighed, bucking into his hands, his own cock growing hard and flushing violet. Thor bent forward, mouthing at Loki’s neck and down his chest, stopping to bite and suck on each dark blue nipple until he hissed and twisted away.

Thor sat back up, grinning at the extra color now on Loki’s cheeks and the absolutely hungry look in his eyes.

"Come on, don’t make me wait any longer, _thunder boy,_ " Loki said, voice ragged, one leg wrapping around Thor’s waist and tugging him closer.

Thor laughed, bending forward and reaching into the bag set beside the bed and pulling a small bottle of oil from it. He poured some into his hand, enough to slick his fingers and slather the rest over his cock. He pushed Loki’s knee up with his dry hand, rubbing oil over his hole with the tip of a finger. Loki’s toes curled, letting out a shaky sigh and shutting his eyes. He pressed in, his finger slipping inside Loki easily. Loki bucked into it, whining and biting his lip.

Thor pushed a second finger in, forcing a groan from Loki as it stretched him. He curved his fingers, pushing them upwards and searching, rubbing the spot incessantly when Loki yelped. Loki’s cock bobbed and leaked against his stomach, his head thrown back in pleasure. His body shook, his legs curling tightly. 

He kept a slow pace, working another finger in and watching Loki grow impatient quickly, rolling his hips and trying to get more from Thor’s fingers. Loki whined, throwing his head back, his arms working against the restraints.

Loki growled at him, “I’ve been destroying your camps and killing your soldiers for _days_  now. I thought you’d be ready to tear me apart, dammit.”

"Wait." Thor stilled, staring down at Loki for a moment. "…Have you been trying to _court_  me?”

Loki looked almost offended, kicking at Thor’s shoulder. “ _No!_ ”

Thor tilted his head and grinned. “You  _have_ , haven’t you? No one with any sense would be such a showman in battle unless they wanted to be noticed.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “As if  _you_  kill quietly and solemnly.”

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Loki scoffed. “Don’t act as though you don’t  _soak up_  the awed looks after you rinse through half an army with this slightly refined  _rock_  you call a hammer.”

Thor smirked, jabbing his fingers into that spot again and making Loki yelp. “You  _may_ have a point.” Thor pulled his fingers out, quickly lining his cock up to Loki’s entrance. He leaned forward, his face hovering just inches from Loki’s. 

“ _That still doesn’t change that you have been trying to impress me_.” 

He shoved in, turning whatever Loki’s retort would have been into a shout. He pulled back and slammed back in, setting fast, hard pace, their skin smacking together loudly. Loki yowled louder. Thor could hear the hooting and hollering of warriors outside his tent, which only seemed to make Loki noisier, shouting Thor’s name at the top of his lungs. 

Thor chuckled, losing his rhythm, much to Loki’s huffy annoyance. “Why are you doing that?”

"I’m making you look like a sex god,  _now move._ ”

Thor leaned closer, pecking Loki’s lips and winking. “I don’t need any help with that.” Loki rolled his eyes.

He sat up, scooting forward so Loki was in his lap and wrapping his legs around him. He got a tight hold of Loki’s hips, adjusting his hold until he had him gasping and howling with each thrust. Thor threw his head back, getting lost in pleasure, the noises from outside washed away with Loki’s wrecked voice. Loki writhed, arms and body twisting and legs wrapping tighter around Thor.

Loki cried out Thor’s name on a particularly hard thrust, his back arching and his cock jumping and jetting out come. Thor groaned, smiling lopsidedly down at him and moved faster, Loki’s body clenched tightly around his cock. Loki shook, whimpering and squirming as Thor continued to fuck him. 

Thor pulled out carefully and flopped onto his back next to Loki, sighing in contentment. Loki stretched his legs. Thor shifted on to his side, reaching out to trace a finger along Loki’s side. 

Loki huffed. “Would it be possible to get the hammer off my hands now? I’d like to feel my fingers again.”

Thor laughed softly, leaning over to pull Mjolnir off his hands and tossing her aside. Loki sighed relief, pulling his hands down to his chest and wriggling his numb fingers.

The day seemed to catch up with Thor all at once, making his eyelids heavy and body ache from exhaustion. He yawned, slinging his arm around Loki’s waist and dozing off.

-

Thor gripped his hand around Loki’s hip without opening his eyes. Loki froze.

"I … need some fresh air."

Thor chuckled, voice rough from sleep. “I doubt that.”

Loki turned and Thor could feel his glare on him.

"Do you really expect me to run off when I’m bound in chains?"

"Yes."

Loki huffed and Thor sat up, blinking a few times to rid the blurriness from his vision.

"I’d thought you’d at least stick around for an entire night before trying to run off, since you worked so hard to get into my bed."

He could see Loki raise an eyebrow in the faint light. “Perhaps I  _would have_ , if you’d made all that hard work worthwhile.”

"You’ve barely let me have a full night’s rest for a week with your tricks and you expect to have the energy to fuck you through the night?"

“ _Yes_.”

"You are a piece of work, you know that?”

Loki laughed and Thor could see the broad smile on his face. It annoyed him more than it should have, which he chalked up to his lack of sleep. He stood, grabbing Loki’s bound hands and dragging him up.

"What are you doing?"

Thor ignored him, grabbing the collar and a sheet from the bed. He dragged Loki out of his tent, towards the tree closest to it. He placed the collar back on his neck and wrapped the chains around the trunk, locking it.

“ _What are you doing!?_ ”

Thor walked back around and gave him an affectionate smile. “You said you wanted fresh air!”

"You chained me to a tree!"

"Well, I don’t want you running off." He picked up the sheet from the ground, shaking it off before wrapping it around Loki’s hips, tying it tight.

"You’re an  _animal!_ ”

“ _I’m_  not the one tied to a tree…”

Loki growled, kicking at his shins and swinging his hands. Thor jumped back and caught Loki’s wrists, forcing him to still.

Thor reached up to pat Loki’s cheek. “ _Now, now_ , don’t be like that. This only has to be for a night, if you decide to behave better tomorrow.”

Loki snarled and kicked again, hitting Thor in his inner thigh. Thor tsked at him. “I will make you kiss it better, if you’re not careful.”

Loki stilled, glancing down. “What if I were to offer to  _kiss it better_  right now?”

Thor chuckled, “you can’t seduce your way out of this.”

Loki huffed and stomped on the ground.

Thor laughed, kissing Loki on the nose before backing away. “Goodnight Loki, I will see you in the morning!”

"Wait!" Loki stepped as far forward as the chains allowed, looking a bit frantic. "You can’t just leave me out here!" He looked pointedly at a couple of warriors who were still up, watching Thor and Loki’s exchange.

Thor laughed again, leaning close to Loki once more. “Don’t worry about them, these binds claim you as mine and none would dare to touch their prince’s _things_.”

Loki sneered, reaching out to grab Thor’s throat but Thor backed out of his reach before he could, blowing him one last kiss and ignoring the curses spat at him as he went back into his tent. 

He slept easily, despite Loki’s non-stop chatter, and was more than happy to drag Loki back into his tent early in the morning to start the new day off on better footing. It went well, even if Loki did try to headbutt him a few more times than was entirely necessary. 

"You brought it on yourself, you know."

Loki was laid on his belly, his hands tucked under the pillow and eyes shut. “You are far more attractive when you do not speak.”

"I could say the same about you."

Loki opened his eyes to glare at him. Thor grinned back, reaching over to playfully smack Loki’s ass. The corner of Loki’s mouth curved up slightly, and he quickly turned his head the other way. Thor hummed, pillowing his hands behind his head and smiling a bit more broadly at the ceiling of his tent. He had a feeling Loki would be hanging around for much longer than he let on, and he found himself more happy about that than he should be.


End file.
